User talk:Andre666/Archive1
Hi Andre, I saw your question on the wikia forums so though i would come over an see if i can help you. Unless i've misunderstood your question, you want to change the layout of the wiki? Basically the main shape of the wiki is limited to one of the skin you can see in your preferences, monaco (this skin), monobook (wikipedia skin) or quartz. Fonts, backgrounds and stuff like that can be changed through the .css files. These changes will apply to all of the wiki. (examples being WoWwiki and the Dofus wiki) For the current skin the css file you'll need to change is Mediawiki:Monaco.css, and change the default skin to Monaco-custom in your preferences. Some further customisation help can be found at Monaco Skin Customization < that should help with customization. If you need any help/more explanation just ask, i like helping with music wiki's, my home being the music wiki. Anarchyuk(talk) 20:59, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh sorry I thought you were an admin, okay you need to ask one of the wikia staff members if you can adopt this wiki on their talk page on central wikia. I'm afraid i cant edit the things you mentioned either, i'm just a normal wiki-er :Anarchyuk(talk) 10:54, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Hi, Andre -- I've made you an admin on the wiki. I hope you're having a good time with it! -- Danny (talk) 04:10, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Custom Skin Hi Andre you're doing a great job with this wiki, love the infobox templates! Do you still want to give this wiki a custom skin? Anarchyuk(talk) 16:41, 24 April 2008 (UTC) : Wow that was quick, well if you read the page at c:inside:Monaco_Skin_Customization that will help you do some basic customisation. From Customize the Colors onwards is probably the most useful, just copy the code and change the colours, you can use hex colour codes eg:#00000 also. I use this website (ColorSchemer) to pick colors 'cos you can copy the code from the left bar. If you need help with anything specific just say? Anarchyuk(talk) 16:50, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Main Page Well the skin is looking very good now, shame the .css to change the text in the toolbox didnt work. There is a way I know of but it would affect the links sitewide, in articles as well. If i find a way to do what you originally wanted I'll tell you. I was wondering whether some of the original standard structure of the main page should be put back as seen here This might make it easier for new users to find help pages etc. Its completly up to you though. Anarchyuk(talk) 12:30, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :It may make it easier, but I don't think I will change it back to that layout. The current layout of the main page isn't finished and will provide more helpful links when I'm done, I just don't have a lot of time soon, what with revision for exams, etc. so just bear with me lol Andre666 08:26, 27 April 2008 (UTC)